


ладно, милая

by LRaien



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Бедовый Сыщик не хочет брать жену на опасные дела, но та сама по себе опасна.
Relationships: Hysterical Dame/Problem Sleuth





	ладно, милая

Тебя зовут Бедовый Сыщик, и сейчас ты брезгливо отряхиваешь ботинок. Ты в курсе, что это не избавит его безукоризненно кожаную поверхность от мерзкого багрового пятна, но ты несколько смущён.  
Тебя смущают вовсе не трупы поверженных громил: наоборот, ты изучаешь их с интересом. Ты узнаёшь эмблему недавно появившейся банды — кажется, их босс как раз недавно пытался слать угрозы тебе и твоей жене. Что ж, сейчас его группировка вряд ли сможет выполнить эти угрозы — они разорваны на клочки.  
Ну, не буквально. Для точности ты отмечаешь, что девять с полови... — а, нет, десять! — десять мужчин были распилены бензопилой на несколько частей. Ты осматриваешь место и тела, точнее, их фрагменты: брызги крови вперемешку с раздробленными костями и клочьями плоти, разлетевшиеся по комнате. Находишь под креслом отпиленную руку с перебитыми пальцами, из которых торчат осколки фаланг. Обнаруживаешь обмотанную кишками голову на люстре, вокруг которой уже жужжат мухи — гадость какая, ещё копошащихся в трупе личинок тебе не хватало! А затем поворачиваешься к своей жене:  
— Хорошо, я готов с тобой согласиться. Только ответь на несколько вопросов...  
— С удовольствием! — резко отвечает она.  
Она всегда порывистая и горячая, и тебе это нравится. Боже. Ты влюблён в свою жену, счастливый же ты парень!  
— Ковёр не спасёт даже химчистка?  
Истеричная Дама — твоя жена — улыбается, и ты улыбаешься тоже.  
— Ладно, он всё равно мне никогда не нравился. Завтра вместе купим тот, что с терьерами, зелёный. Последнее: что это у нас на люстре?  
— Не спрашивай, — дёргает плечами Дама. — Это была его предсмертная воля. Я решила пойти парню навстречу, разве можно забыть о вежливости?  
Ты согласен: вежливость — главное в леди и джентльмене, даже если до этого её объект был распилен пополам.  
Ты обнимаешь свою жену и вздыхаешь.  
— Ладно, милая. Как я уже сказал, я согласен: я перестану оставлять тебя дома, когда ухожу разбираться с опасными делами.  
Она отличный боец, как и ты.  
А ещё у неё так же плохо получается сидеть дома и изображать домохозяйку.  
Но ты-то влюблялся не в домохозяйку, а в свою жену.  
Которую ты целуешь прямо сейчас, а потом вы вместе пойдёте вызывать копов, сдавать им трупы и отмывать ваш дом.  
Но в этот момент ты её целуешь и ты счастлив.


End file.
